


Take me by the tongue (and I'll know you)

by Turdle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turdle/pseuds/Turdle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the private back room of a hazily lit bar, Roy Mustang’s date settled herself over his lap and began to work at his belt as she whispered in the curve of his ear. “Remember yet?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me by the tongue (and I'll know you)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, very slight femdom, and a whole lot of "I can't keep editing this I'll drive myself nuts." Thanks to Bay and my Beta for eyeballing it for me.

In the private back room of a hazily lit bar, Roy Mustang’s date settled herself over his lap and began to work at his belt as she whispered in the curve of his ear. “Remember yet?” 

 _Remember_. Well. Roy licked his lips, forcing the most casual of shrugs before he glanced upwards at his seducer. He’d been pushed back roughly against the dining table’s bench seat, tie undone and shirt untucked at her mercy. There was no doubt he should be able to answer the question, but in the wake of his last glass of wine, he can’t really think of what his answer _should_ be. “Margaret?” He guessed, shivering as she yanked his belt from his slacks. 

She raised a brow at him, whiskey eyes showing her apparent amusement. “That’s not even the right first letter.” Unbuttoning the collar of his shirt with her other hand, she pressed an open kiss to his throat, lips lingering while Roy searched his memories for another name. She leaned, smiling against his skin as she stroked him over his pants, causing Roy’s next words to be cut short with a frustrated groan.

“ _Angela_.” He tried, squirming as she continued, sliding her teeth lightly over his collar.

 She snorted lightly, but her hand never moved from its place in his lap. “Most men would learn their date’s name before they tried to take them home.” The statement came with a dare in its words, but Roy knew a losing side when he saw it. The fact of the matter was, her toying with him was just the already decided punishment for him _forgetting_. Whatever he said next was only going to dig his hole deeper, which meant that he had to make it worthwhile. She looked dangerous, and it made him _want_ her.

Roy smiled. “Most men don’t have a Lieutenant riding their ass to get their paperwork done all day long.” He tilted his head as he moved to kiss her, hands lazily reaching for the dark brown hair that fell over her shoulder. It didn’t feel the same to run his fingers over, and forget even attempting to run fingers _through_ it; pulling a wig was hardly worth the effort. “Besides,” He said between kisses, “-I’m not necessarily trying to take you home. I just want you to have sex with me.”

“Such a gentleman,” she drawled. 

Roy laughed, slipping a hand over her waist as he pulled her closer to him. “The better question is, being that we’re both slightly intoxicated, do _you_ even remember your name? Or,” He said, placing a kiss at the notch of her jaw, “-Are you just trying to watch me squirm?”

“You could have at least _tried_ to remember.” Came the clean retort, hands reaching for his pockets. Not his keys, but _oh._ Roy shifted with a slight whine in the back of his throat as she rummaged through his pockets on her search for — 

“Do names really matter all that much for us, Lieutenant?” He asked, hips shifting as she moved her hand to his other pocket. Roy gasped as she palmed his cock with one hand and she upended his pocket with the other.  

“You’re terrible at this game.” Riza replied fondly as she extracted her hand and shimmied forwards on his lap, pushing aside his coat and finding the pocket of his vest. Roy’s eyebrows shot up above his hair as he realized what it was she had been feeling him up for. _Well_. He couldn’t say finding the condom made her any more eager than he was, at this rate. Riza had certainly been more than generous at teasing him with the cant of her hips and the brusque movements of her hands. She slipped her hand under his shirt, pushing it up to expose the hard, flat planes of his abdomen, fingers running across the waistband of his pants, nails digging into his hips as she rocked against him. 

“You’re distracting.” Roy complained, twining his hands around her hips before he carefully considered exactly how much they were planning to get away with. The room was locked, and a private room was fairly inconspicuous. Her back was still to the door, but the opportunity was _there,_  calling to them. Walking out like this, tipsy and hard, - in public - was out of the question.

“Excuses,” Riza chided, unbuttoning his shirt further. “—slacking on your duties.” With a hard kiss, she pressed her palm against his bared chest, splaying her fingers over his heart. There was nothing more than her mouth for a moment. Their tongues, and teeth, and the soft nip of her bottom lip between his when she pulled back with a soft sucking sound. Roy cupped her breast through her thin blouse as he slipped buttons from their holes. Drawing his thumb over the top of the swell of her breast, Roy pulled the fabric away from her skin. The lace peeled away from her body, exposing flushed breasts above muted blue. Riza twisted in his lap, and pulled her bra straps down her sleeves quickly, letting the bra fall between them before she pulled up her skirt further and returned to kissing him. 

 Whatever else might’ve been said, his Lieutenant kissed like she was made of fire, and the sensation of it radiated through his body. Riza wound a hand through the hair at the base of his skull, and tugged, causing Roy to moan into her mouth. She groped absently for the bra and tossed it further down the padded bench. Breaking their kiss, Roy ducked his head below Riza’s chin, pressing his mouth to her collar, trailing down the expanses of her flesh, hot against the exposed air and their own body heat. She rocked again, rolling her hips needily against his erection as Roy’s tongue teased the peak of her nipple, curving soundly around her. The warmth in her body grew, and sweat pressed the back of Roy’s shirt to cling against his skin.

“— _Elizabeth.”_ He panted, exhaling shakily against her breast in a way that caused Riza to shiver bodily, her stomach tightening in anticipation. 

“Not tonight,” she said, swiftly scraping the underside of his jaw with her teeth. Her tongue slipped across the stretch of his throat in a way that had Roy groaning in frustration, his voice ragged as he strained upwards against the heat of her lap. 

“Fuck, Lieutenant, _please_.” A low whine escaped Roy’s lips as she ground against him, causing them both to shudder. He was so far from their game but so close to everything else that it all became abandoned in total privacy to beg - “I need—“ 

“Lie down.” Riza commanded, guiding him back to lay across the hard, flat bench by pushing his shoulders. There wasn’t much more room, although Riza suspected the private booth's seating was still larger than others. Even still, it was hardly any worse than Roy’s couch at his apartment, and in the end they’d never had the luxury of being picky. 

He went without protest, black hair fanned out against the dark red cushions like spilt ink. Roy’s chest rose and fell steadily, and he watched, waiting for Riza to follow. There was a carefulness to her movements as she slipped a knee between his, kneeling forwards. Balancing herself, she kissed the soft expanse of his skin below his belly, hand tugging open his pants. Pulling them over his knees, Riza returned to his hips, mouth pressed to his skin as she peeled back his black shorts; a soft and indulgent cotton that his cock had been straining against. She leaned, giving him a firm stroke as she reached back to the condom she’d placed on the table. 

Riza slid a foot off the bench, pressing the wrapper close to his thigh. She pulled at her skirt's snaps, which split well up her thighs, and revealed the holster that she carried strapped over her stockings and garters. There was brief moment where her hands left him completely, and Roy sighed wistfully. Riza was excruciatingly careful as she removed her holster, and set it still locked on the table. It felt careless to leave it out in the open, but leaving it on was not an option either. Her underwear quickly followed, and when she yanked them off from over her garters, she tossed them to a crumpled heap on top of her bra.  When she she laved her tongue down the length of him, she paused only to remove the condom from its envelope package; humming as he moaned deeply and scratched his nails helplessly against the cushions. His voice brought a smile to her lips, and she moved, rolling the condom down. There was a jump in his throat as he swallowed, and looked at her with hooded black eyes.

“Very good.” Riza admired.

“Lieutenant,” Roy breathed as she moved her skirt, flipping the fabric up her thighs as she knelt back over him. His hands wrapped themselves around her thighs, sweeping up over the belt and straps while she sank down. The first roll of her hips made his breath hitch, and Roy bit his lip hard enough to turn it white.

“I know,” Riza said, calmly stroking his cheek as he panted. “I need you to lie still until I say otherwise.” Riza’s fingers pushed his hair back from his forehead, as she started to rock against him. “You can do that for me, can’t you?” 

His affirmative caught in his throat, and Roy’s hands pressed into her thighs, nodding slightly. Riza set a steady pace, moving over him as she met the slight, needy cant of his hips. She leaned down, bearing her weight against him as she smiled in such a way that Roy fought not to disobey her orders.

“I thought about this all day.” Riza purred, pressing her hands flat against his shoulders, keeping him pinned to the bench. “My boss kept putting off his work, and I thought about punishing him for keeping me from my date,” She twisted, rising up and then grinding against him, almost laughing when he shuddered under her, but unable to keep the breaking from her own voice. “I wanted you.” 

“God, _Lieutenant_ , I can’t just,” Roy gasped, biting his lip. “With your permission—“ 

Riza kissed him hard on the lips, tongue running over the roof of his mouth, burning and unraveled. When she broke the kiss, she nodded, pressing another kiss to his shoulder before she removed her hands. “You can come when I do. Move.” She ordered.

Her express directions are all Roy has ever needed in the moment. Riza’s pace had been fluid and smooth, but Roy was anything but. The jaggedness of his movements was sharp and sweet, shooting pleasure through his spine as he thrust hard against her, clutching at her sides and pulling her in. There was no one but Riza, never anyone like _this_ , and when Roy thrusted again, he hit upon some spot that had Riza moan louder, body tightening. Throwing out a hand against the cushion for more leverage, Riza let Roy brace himself back against the bench as he rose up to meet her. He was desperate, twisting, pulling her down, closer to him, closer together, and curled into her bodily, hips arched and desire exposed in his eyes. Riza’s body tensed, and Roy matched her pace more fiercely, pressing up before he moved, rubbing her clit with his finger, waiting for her to unravel completely. 

When she came, it struck him in full force, as she gasped hard, her whole body twisting in pleasure that spread out across them both. Riza’s hips worked over his as she moaned, bringing herself down over him hard and fast enough that by the time Roy could no longer contain himself, she was coming again longer and harder this time, aiding the raw edge of his bliss as he let the world fade out. 

After his body stopped trembling, Riza collapsed over him, and Roy blinked, clearing his vision as he watched her situate herself over his exposed chest. 

“Thank you.” She said softly, tracing a light pattern over his skin. He smiled wryly, running his hands up her back, resting his palm over her the fabric that clung to her skin with sweat. Riza watched his expression calmly, and Roy hummed in quiet satisfaction and agreement. 

After a moment, he spoke. “It was Charlotte tonight, wasn’t it?”

Riza pushed off of his chest, and rolled her eyes, fighting not to laugh. “You’re ridiculous.” She mumbled softly, moving carefully to settle herself over his side, and against the back of the cushion. 

Roy turned, craning his neck to kiss her cheek. “I’m right, aren’t I?” He pressed, amusement filling his voice. Riza scoffed into his shoulder in response, and idled her foot up the side of his calf. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said, turning to kiss her again. Riza responded, brushing her hand over his jaw as he kissed her sweetly, languid and relaxed.

They lay in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other’s cramped company before Roy finally sighed and sat up slowly. “We’re a mess,” he commented, quickly correcting himself when she raised a brow, “- _I’m_ a mess mostly.” Pulling a hand through his hair, Roy moved to clean himself up, wadding the condom in a table napkin. Riza gingerly leaned behind him to grab her underthings, and tucked them both into her purse. Roy watched in fascination as cotton disappeared into the black bag that held her other handgun. 

As she re-strapped her thigh holster, she glanced over at him. “It will take too long to put everything else back on.” Riza explained primly. 

Roy chuckled, pulling his shorts and slacks back up over his hips. “You’ll be the death of me, Lieutenant.”

At that, Riza stopped fastening her skirt, and slid to sit beside him on the bench, before she kissed his cheek and wiggled upright to find the heels she had kicked off earlier during dinner. “I don’t know, I’m rather fond of you alive.” She remarked with a laugh, slipping stocking feet into high pumps. Her fingers quickly worked over her blouse buttons and she pulled her coat on, covering the distinct lack of her bra from view. Riza’s lips curved into a smile as Roy worked his tie back into a simple knot, and adjusted it below his throat. “It’s still early. You should drive me to my apartment.” She suggested lightly.

Roy looked up, as he slid on his shoes. “Oh?” 

“I wouldn’t mind taking off this awful wig, and unlike you, I possess a real bed.” Came her pointed reply, as Roy swept up behind her and brushed aside the brown hair that fell over her shoulders, kissing the back of her neck. 

“I think I could be persuaded.” Roy rumbled against her collar. 

Riza exhaled slowly, shoulders slacked as he breathed against her skin, nuzzled at the spot behind her ear. “Good.” She sighed, as he gently pressed his lips to the edge of her jaw. 

“Lead the way then,” Roy replied, before he pulled himself away. He adjusted his cuffs one last time, and then they slipped out of the back room and into the dark parking lot, arm in arm, the Colonel and his latest date.


End file.
